


Bijou (Mi joya)

by sheymi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Declaración, Drama, Enamorados, M/M, danny sueña, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheymi/pseuds/sheymi
Summary: Cuando Danny acepta sus sentimientos, no espera que Steve los corresponda.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bijou (Mi joya)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue hecho para Karla Méndez, la cual fue el quinto comentario en mi vídeo recomendación de fics, que pueden ver aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jizs9BO1Y6k&t=5s  
> Sin más espero te guste Karla y a todos los que entren a leer.

_Y_ _ou and me_ (Tu y yo _)_

Danny no era una persona que odiara a todos, sabía que era difícil de tratar, pero ser un hombre y detective de Jersey, rubio de estatura abajo del promedio, que se acababa de mudar a una isla donde siempre hacía un calor insoportable, debía dejar en claro que no se podía jugar con él.

Cuando tuvo su primer caso de homicidio no fue lo que esperaba, conoció al hijo de la víctima, Steve, que cambio su vida por completo, además de que la primera vez que lo vio no le agrado para nada, era un tipo arrogante y demasiado engreído, que se creía experto en todo. Desde quitarle su caso, solo por ser un comandante de la marina y haber hecho un trato raro con la gobernadora para después ir hasta su casa (si se podría llamar así) para obligarle a ayudarle a resolver el asesinato de su propio padre. Quizá su primer encuentro no fue el mejor para nadie, pero aprendieron el uno del otro y surgió una gran amistad, una amistad verdadera, se dio cuenta que el tipo tenía problemas de control y también de confianza. Necesitaba saberlo todo siempre.

 _We are destined you'll_ agree (Estamos destinados porque aceptaras)

Y el aun que al inicio se resistió, un poco, dejo que se saliera con la suya completamente. Controlo pequeñas cosas como lo que comía, su auto y muchas veces como pasaba los fines de semana con su hija. Steve confió completamente en Danny. Fue lo que siempre quiso, alguien leal que no lo engaño tanto como no confiar en él. A través de todos los años que pasaban, las cosas que cambiaban, nuevos compañeros de equipo que pronto se convirtieron en familia, lo único que seguía constante era la presencia de ambos, siempre juntos.

Danny recuerda muy bien las muchas veces que estuvo al borde de la muerte y Steve estuvo a su lado. Quedo muy grabado en él, su sueño cuando termino junto a Steve de viejos retirados mirando el atardecer en la playa privada de Steve. Realmente creyó que su destino era terminar juntos.

Lo creía porque veía el amor que ambos se tenían, después de nueve años lo acepto. Al principio lo negó, paso mucho tiempo pensándolo. Danny estaba convencido de que nunca decirle a Steve sería lo mejor.

Todo cambio cuando un caso de secuestro se convirtió en algo más grande, había habido seis personas desaparecidas, todas con características similares hombres o mujeres, con rasgos característicos, rubios de ojos azules o verdes, comenzaron a desaparecer en ciertas zonas de la isla, Danny se iría a vivir por un tiempo a donde habían rastreado a un conductor de autobús turistico que parecía implicado, obviamente Steve no lo dejaría solo así que decidieron ir de encubiertos, pero la única razón que dos hombres maduros estén viviendo juntos es porque tienen una relación, así que eso eran. Una pareja “Kevin Cozner Y Raymond Holt” que se habían mudado a Hawaii por el empleo hotelero de “Kevin” y “Ray” no trabajaba por el momento así que podía pasarse todo el día sin hacer nada en el complejo de casas.

Las cosas iban bien Danny “Ray” siempre salía y saludaba a sus vecinos, les hacía saber que estaba solo todo el día por el trabajo de su esposo así que si lo querían invitar a cualquier actividad estaría encantado, Steve no estaba muy feliz con la idea de dejar expuesto a su compañero, pero era una forma de atraer al cazador. Todo estaba yendo muy tranquilo hasta que una noche la vigilancia dio frutos, captaron al sospechoso por teléfono, con una llamada incriminatoria, al parecer hacía falta un rubio para la entrega, no importaba el género, lo necesitaban si querían recibir el pago. Así que sabían que la presa más fácil sería Danny “Ray” quien se quedaba muchas horas a solas.

El plan era atrapar al tipo para llevarlo al cuartel y así hacerle confesar, pero cuando fueron por él no estaba.

Las cosas avanzaron muy rápido en ese punto.

Steve y Danny se separaron por el complejo y así encontrarlo, pero una camioneta salió de la nada atrapando a Danny frente la mirada de Steve. En el cuartel general comenzaron a rastrear a Danny solo para no dar con nada, a cada paso las cosas empeoraban para Steve sin saber dónde estaría su pareja.

Mientras tanto Danny se enteró de lo que realmente sucedía ahí, eran proxenetas, que vendían a diferentes partes del mundo su mercancía. Secuestraban a personas con rasgos característicos para después cegarlos y así vender el lote completo. Al inicio ese era el plan, hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían atrapado a un policía, así que lo tenían atrapado en una bodega. Pensando que harían con él. Quizá si lo desaparecían como mercancía no darían con ellos nunca.

El five-0 siguió todo rastro del conductor hasta que lo hallaron, Steve no fue muy amable con el pobre sujeto, pero no le pudo sacar nada. El tipo solo mandaba un mensaje con el objetivo y ellos se encargan del resto. Lou llego en ese momento para detenerlo, Tani y el habían dado con algo, había tres depósitos que fueron comprados por una de las cuentas desde donde le depositaban dinero al chofer, Steve dijo que Lou se fuera a la primera, el tomaría la segunda y Tani y JR tomaría la tercera. Cuando salieron, Steve como siempre olvido pedir refuerzos.

Tani, Lou y Jr no encuentran nada en donde están, Steve llega a su almacén y puede ver a varios sujetos armados. Decide entrar, los otros integrantes de Five-0 corren a su encuentro.

Danny esta esposado, pero siendo trasladado, iniciaran el proceso para que sus retinas dejen de funcionar y así poder venderlo, pero una conmoción de afuera provoca que pueda librarse de su captor al golpearlo.

Steve entro, fue descubierto rápidamente por unos tipos, logra derribarlos, pero más aparecen, entre la conmoción se activa una especie de bomba, antes de que se active Steve ya logro derribar a casi todos, pero se activa entre él y otro sujeto con un arma, la bomba emite una luz cegadora que lo deja aturdido.

Danny sale de donde lo tenían, puede ver a Steve frente a otro sujeto con un arma, la luz estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no le afecte, así que corre a la dirección del tipo para poder desarmarlo.

Steve aturdido encuentra algo en su rango de sus manos para poder defenderse. Y agrede a quien tiene enfrente.

Danny quedo en el campo directo a espaldas de Steve, al desarmar al sujeto.

Steve siente que dio a su objetivo. Solo escucha un jadeo y alguien que cae al piso.

Five-0 entra a la escena desde diferentes ángulos, ninguno no puede creer lo que ven.

Steve comienza a gritarles que revisen el lugar para encontrar a Danny.

Steve escucha a Tani gritar por una ambulancia para el detective Danny William, JR trata de calmar a Steve y alejarlo de la escena. Steve sigue cegado y no sabe que acaba de pasar porque nadie le dice que está pasando.

Steve es alejado del lugar mientras su vista se aclara, ve como Danny esta tirado en el suelo sin moverse cubierto de sangre.

Y Lou, solo trata de entender porque Steve acaba de atravesarle un tubo a su compañero.

_To spend the rest of our lives…_ _with each other_ (Pasar el resto de nuestras vidas… Juntos)

Steve ya puede ver, necesita estar en esa ambulancia, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, nadie quiere decirle que sucedió porque lo alejan de Danny, pero todos vieron lo que sucedió. Steve ataco a Danny, al parecer en una confusión. Steve se escapa de JR y corre a la ambulancia antes de que salga al hospital, donde pelean por estabilizar a Danny, Tani está ahí aun en shock en el lugar donde los paramédicos tomaron el cuerpo del detective.

Steve comienza a decirle a Danny todo lo que siente, sin importarle que los paramédicos estén ahí escuchando.

Steve solo toma la mano de Danny mientras los paramédicos dejan de luchar.

El detective Danny William a fallecido. 

_The rest of our days like two lovers_ _(_ _El resto de nuestros días como dos amantes)_

Danny sabe que es un sueño. Quizá porque esta con Steve en la casa de vigilancia mientras están a punto de besarse. De pronto se ve en la playa privada de la casa de Steve, puede ver a Grace y Charlie jugando. Voltea y puede ver a toda su Ohana riendo y sonriendo hacia ellos.

Ve a Steve de frente a él, le toma las manos mientras le dice.

_-No me dejes, por favor. He sido un tonto. No puedo ver un futuro sin ti. No quise hacerte daño, yo solo quería protegerte y he fallado. Pero déjame estar a tu lado. Deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo, juntos. Eres lo más importante para mí, mi tesoro más preciado. Solo no me dejes…_

Danny solo le sonríe mientras lo besa tenuemente en los labios. Danny no había sentido tanta paz y felicidad junta. 

_ For ever _ _(siempre)_ _  
Yeah _ _(si)_ _  
For ever _ _(siempre)_

__

Nadie habla de lo que paso ese día.

Todos los testigos oculares del momento pertenecen al Five-0, los reportes dicen que el detective Danny Williams murió a mano de unos de los secuestradores.

Steve se entera de lo que realmente sucedió.

Nadie puede ver a la cara a la familia Williams.

Steve se niega a ver a Grace y Charlie.

El funeral está en marcha.

Todos están en el funeral, solo falta el teniente comandante Steve McGarret.

 _Mi bijou_ (Mi joya)

Steve se vistió en su traje negro.

Se dirige a su playa privada.

En su mano lleva un arma…

Nadie podrá decir que no estarán juntos para siempre…

-5-0-5-0-

Les dejo el vídeo de la selección 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno espero te haya gustado. Sé que es algo triste, pero esa guitarra llora cuando escuchen la canción sabrán a lo que me refiero, lo sentí como una confesión de amor. Una confesión de amor demasiado tarde. Escuchen la cancion.


End file.
